bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bazzard Black
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = 1000+Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strona 13 | płeć = Mężczyzna | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | atrybut = „'H'” - „'The Heat'”Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strona 6 | zawód = | poprzedni zawód = Sternritter | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Sternritter | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa Płomienie Reishi | debiut w mandze = Tom 56, Rozdział 490 | japoński głos = }} , zazwyczaj nazywany , był Quincym działającym w Wandenreich oraz jednym ze Sternritterów obdarzonym atrybutem „'H'” - „'The Heat'”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strona 6 Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B w pełnym mundurze bez peleryny Bazz-B wygląda niczym z kapeli punkrockowej. W uszach ma kolczyki, a do tego fryzurę w stylu mohawk. Jego strój nie odbiega od standardowego stroju Sternritterów, czyli białego munduru, składającego się z płaszcza sięgającego do kolan, na którego na wysokości łopatek widoczny jest symbol Wandenreich. Oprócz tego, nosi białe zawijane spodnie oraz wojskowe buty z twardą podeszwą. Obuwia nie wiąże do samego końca. Sznurówki dosięgają do pewnej wysokości i wiązane są wokół kostek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 15 thumb|left|190px|Ubiór Bazza w dzieciństwie Jako dziecko, Bazz-B był podobnie uczesany, jednak boki były jedynie krótsze od irokeza, a nie wygolone do zera. Zwykł nosić hełm z wygrawerowaną literą „B” na środku oraz długim grzebieniem u góry. Posiadał jedynie dół zwykłej koszuli, natomiast reszta torsu zakryta była materiałem na szelkach, na którym również widniała ta sama litera przyozdobiona ostrzem strzały. Przyszyta guzikami do szelek peleryna zwisała mu do pasa, nie zakrywając równocześnie całej garderoby. Ciemne rękawiczki zakrywały ręce aż do łokcia, a spodnie podobnego kolory sięgały kostek, pozostawiając część nóg odsłoniętych aż do wysokich czarnych butów. Często można go było zobaczyć z bronią duchową, małą kuszą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strona 4 Osobowość Niezbyt wiele wiadomo o usposobieniu tego Quincy. Bazz-B wydaje się być osobą śmiałą, nie mającą szacunku do przeciwnika. Widoczne jest to, gdy atakując Yamamoto krzyczy w jego kierunku: „''Giń, staruchu!”. Widocznie lojalny względem Yhwacha, razem z Äsem i NaNaNą, natychmiast atakują wszechkapitana, który ma zamiar z nim walczyć, jednocześnie narażając się na jego kontratak.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 4-5 i 8 Jest również zimny i bezwzględny; bez wahania przydeptuje głowę błagającego o pomoc Shinigamiego, najprawdopodobniej krusząc mu czaszkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 15 Jako dziecko, Bazz-B był bardzo pewną siebie osobą. Szczycił się tym, że jedynie on spośród swoich rówieśników potrafił wygenerować broń duchową. Sam określał się mianem geniusza, dlatego też nie obwiniał innych kolegów o to, że nie są tak zdolni jak on. Natomiast w relacji z Jugramem wykazał się koleżeństwem i wyrozumiałością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 6-9 Historia thumb|right|190px|Pierwsze spotkanie Bazz-B'ego i Jugrama Pewnego razu w lesie niedaleko miasta Quincy, Bazz-B zabija zająca, w którego Jugram chybia. Bazz krzyczy na niego z pobliskiego drzewa i komentuje marne umiejętności strzeleckie chłopca. Przyszły Sternritter „H” nie daje dojść do słowa Haschwalthowi i zarzeka się, że nie zdradzi mu swojego imienia, jednak w tej samej wypowiedzi nieumyślnie je podaje. Bazz-B chwali spostrzegawczość chłopaka, który podaje mu nazwisko. Jugram pyta następnie przybyłego kolegę, dlaczego za nim chodzi, na co ten odpowiada oburzony, że musi go pilnować, ponieważ z takimi umiejętnościami sam nie poradzi sobie podczas polowania. Haschwalth po chwili namysłu przyznaje mu rację i stwierdza, że faktycznie jest słaby, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do Bazza, nie potrafi nawet wygenerować własnej broni z Reishi. Chłopak uspokaja go jednak i mówi, że tylko on jest w stanie to zrobić, ponieważ jest geniuszem. Jugram prosi kolegę, aby nie nazywał go Jugo, a kiedy ten pyta dlaczego i dowiaduje się, że mieszka z wujkiem, dopytuje, jak ten się do niego zwraca. Haschwalth nie chce udzielić mu odpowiedzi i prosi o odejście, ponieważ musi dzisiaj upolować choć jednego zająca. Bazz-B rzuca wcześniej zastrzelonym zwierzęciem w chłopca i każe mu go sobie zabrać, gdyż on i tak strzela tylko dla przyjemności. Następnie rzuca w stronę blondyna monetę ze swoim inicjałem i przyrzeka mu, że nauczy go wszystkiego, co mu się przyda, a w przyszłości staną się najsilniejszymi Quincy w historii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 3-10 thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B postanawia zabić Yhwacha Rok po poznaniu Jugrama, wioska Bazza zostaje doszczętnie spalona. Sprawcą tego zdarzenia okazuje się być Yhwach, najstarszy z żyjących Quincy z ponadprzeciętnymi zdolnościami, który podbija kolejne tereny. Bazz-B po tym zdarzeniu postanawia zabić Wielkiego Mistrza. Jugram pyta przyjaciela, czy ma się z nim udać w podróż, na co ten odpowiada, że jeśli mieszkanie z wujkiem na zgliszczach mu odpowiada, to może go zostawić. Haschwalth informuje jednak, że wujek również spłonął. Chłopcy wyruszają w podróż i rosną w siłę. Zdają sobie sprawę, że najlepszym sposobem na zabicie Yhwacha jest wcześniejsze zyskanie jego zaufania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 13-15 Od spotkania Bazza i Jugo minęło 5 lat. Bazz-B wspomina, że nie mieli wówczas czasu na odpoczynek. On był geniuszem, jednak Jugram wciąż nie potrafił gromadzić Reishi i stworzyć łuku. Patrząc jak przyjaciel strugał gałąź, Bazzard przypomniał sobie pewną historię. Według niej co 10 lat rodził się niekompletny Quincy. Takiego dziecka pozbywano się, gdy było małe. Mijały setki lat odkąd narodził się ostatni taki Quincy, stąd uważano to za mit. Bazz w duchu zauważył, że Haschwalth nie zbliży go do zabicia Yhwacha. Kompan ciął powietrze mieczem. Widząc jak bardzo Jugo stara się nadrobić braki talentu fechtunkiem i łucznictwem, Black stwierdził, że nie może go zostawić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 632, strony 1-4 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach pojawia się za Bazzem Pewnego dnia, trzymając proporce, do miasteczka na koniach przybyli heroldzi. Bazz-B i Jugram wybiegli z lasu i dowiedzieli się, że Yhwach zarządził pobór do swojej nowej armi, która będzie znana jako Sternritter. Z tłumu wyszedł Bazz-B, przedstawiając siebie i swojego kompana Jugo. Żółnierz zignorował Bazzarda i odparł, że test odbędzie się później. Gdy zamierzał opuścić miasto, bełt Bazza trafił tuż przed kopyto konia. Hubert nazwał go bezczelną małpką, a chwilę później ruszył do walki z chłopcem. Wtem wszyscy upadli na ziemię pod wpływem silnego Reiatsu Yhwacha. Zbywając przeprosiny poddanego, Wielki Mistrz rzekł, że przybył tu znaleźć osobę, która stanie się jego prawą ręką. Bazz-B był przekonany, że jest to dla niego szansa. Gdy z wysiłkiem podniósł się z ziemi, ze zdumieniem ujrzał stojącego przed Yhwachem Jugrama.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 632, strony 5-17 thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B wpada w szał Bazz z pogardliwym wzrokiem spojrzał na Jugrama. Biorąc pod uwagę różnicę pomiędzy umiejętnościami jego a Jugo, nie dowierzył, że to właśnie jego przyjaciel został wybrany. Ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka, Haschwalth zakwestionował decyzję Yhwacha i zaproponował, by to Bazz-B zajął jego miejsce. Bazzard uświadomił sobie, że Jugram jest niekompletnym Quincym, którego mocą jest dzielenie się z innymi. Yhwach zauważył, że Bazz-B zdobył taką moc tylko dzięki obecności Jugo. Niespodziewanie chłopak wybucha złością i atakuje mężczyznę swoja kuszą. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Haschwalth złapał strzałę swoją dłonią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 4-16 3 lata po tym wydarzeniu, Bazz-B dołącza do Sternritterów, gdzie Jugram został już mianowany na kapitana. Cały czas próbował sprowokować dawnego przyjaciela do walki, jednak jego wysiłki poszły na marne, ponieważ Haschwalth zdawał sobie sprawę, że starcia pomiędzy Sternritterami są karane śmiercią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 634, strony 5-10 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B po ataku Yamamoto Po otrzymaniu wezwania od lidera Wandenreich, Bazz-B i inni Sternritterzy gromadzą się przy Bramie Słońca, a stamtąd podróżują do Seireitei, aby uczestniczyć w podboju Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Na miejscu Bazz-B tworzy filar niebieskiego ognia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16-19 Kiedy do filaru zbliża się Izuru Kira wraz z oficerami 3. Oddziału, Sternritter wystrzeliwuje promień, który przebija wicekapitana. Następnie atakuje pozostałych Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 10-14 Gdy Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto staje do walki z Yhwachem, Bazz-B wraz z NaNaNa i Äs Nödtem przybywa, by pomóc w walce, jednak ogarniają go płomienie wszechkapitana. Po śmierci głowy Gotei 13, Yhwach zarządza pełną anihilację obozu Shinigami. Mocno poparzony, ale żywy Bazz-B depcze głowę jednego z leżących Shinigami. thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B powstrzymany przez Jugrama W siedzibie Wandenreich Yhwach mianuje swym nowym dziedzicem Uryū Ishidę. Bazz-B wraz z pozostałymi członkami jest zdziwiony tą decyzją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 1-5 Woła, by Jego Wysokość rozważył swój wybór, jednak przerywa mu Jugram, który mówi, że sprzeciwy nie będą tolerowane. Po zebraniu członkowie Wandenreich wymieniają zdania na temat dziedzica. Bazz-B oznajmia, że nie zamierza tego akceptować i ze złości odpycha służącą. Następnie rusza do komnat Yhwacha, lecz staje przed nim Haschwalth. Bazz-B mówi, że myślał, iż to Jugo będzie dziedzicem. Sternritter „B” oznajmia, że taka jest wola Yhwacha. Ten odpowiada, że stracił w jego oczach, nazywa go tchórzliwym draniem. Sternritter „'H'” nonszalancko mówi Haschwalthowi, aby zrezygnował ze stanowiska, by on mógł zająć jego miejsce. Kłótnię przerywa Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Askin stwierdza, że ktoś ma na nich oko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 6-15 Podczas drugiego najazdu na Soul Society, Bazz-B z wyraźną niechęcią i brakiem zainteresowania wystrzeliwuje błękitny płomień w stronę próbujących powstrzymać najeźdźcę Shinigami. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, zostają oni ochronieni przez ścianę lodu. Wówczas przed Quincym stają przygotowani do walki Tōshirō i Rangiku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 16-19 Po chwili milczenia, Quincy wydaje z siebie okrzyk zadowolenia. Twierdząc, iż dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie kapitana Hitsugayę, drwi z niego, nazywając go „''Kapitanem od lodów''” oraz przypominając mu, że to właśnie Cāng ukradł jego Bankai. Tōshirō nie odpowiadając na drwiny ze strony przeciwnika i po chwili pauzy przedstawia się. Nie pozostając mu dłużnym, Bazz-B również wyjawia młodemu Shinigami swoje imię oraz tytuł. Wówczas Sternritter „'H'” tworzy dookoła siebie wierzę ognia, krzycząc, że jego zdaniem przeciwieństwa się przyciągają - nawiązuje tu oczywiście do lodowych technik swojego oponenta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 6-8 thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B przebity przez ostrze Hitsugayi Kiedy walka się rozpoczyna, Bazz-B drwi ze stworzonego przez młodego kapitana lodu, twierdząc, iż coś takiego jest w stanie stopić w mgnieniu oka. Następnie do starcia przyłącza się Matsumoto, która uwalnia swój Shikai, kierując go w stronę Sternrittera. Popiół z jej Zanpakutō zostaje zamrożony przez Hitsugayę, a sam pył powraca do właścicielki, co tworzy próżnie w środku powstałej bryły. Członek Wandenreich od razu stara się pozbyć lodowej bariery, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu nie jest w stanie. Tōshirō dogłębnie tłumaczy działanie tej techniki, co Bazz-B odbiera jako zarozumialstwo ze strony Shinigami. Quincy pod wpływem gniewu stara się ponownie stopić lód, jednak bezskutecznie. Następnie zostaje przebity przez lodowe próżniowe ostrze Hitsugayi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 10-17 thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B wychodzący bez szwanku po ataku Hitsugayi Kiedy wydaje się, że przybity do ściany przez lód Bazz-B nie jest już w stanie walczyć, Sternritter niespodziewanie krzyczy do młodego kapitana, mówiąc, że nie powinien tak szybko odchodzić, ponieważ to dopiero rozgrzewka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strony 16-17 Quincy roztrzaskuje lód, który trzyma go przy ścianie, po czym oznajmia, iż jego peleryna została doszczętnie zniszczona. Następnie zdejmuje podartą odzież wierzchnią i nawiązuje do wcześniejszych słów Tōshirō dotyczących tego, iż jego płomienie są słabe. Wyjaśnia, że w rzeczywistości tak nie jest, a potwierdza to fakt, iż Sternritterzy spaleni przez Bankai Yamamoto wciąż żyją, gdyż udało mu się zrównoważyć żar Zanki no Tachi swoim własnym. Dodaje, że żałuje, iż nie może walczyć z Hitsugayą w formie Bankai, ponieważ wtedy pokazałby mu, iż jest w stanie pokonać go jednym palcem. Po jego słowach, młody kapitan biegnie do ataku na członka Wandenreich, szykując formację ze swoją wicekapitan. Gdy zasłania się warstwą plecionego lodu, Bazz-B wyciąga jeden palec i kieruje go na przeciwnika. Korzysta z techniki Burner Finger 1, przebijając utworzoną lodową barierę jak i samego Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 6-7 i 13-17 [[Plik:R551 Bazz-B złapany w Rokui Hyoketsujin.png|thumb|190px|right|Bazz-B złapany w Rokui Hyōketsujin]] Ranny kapitan ucieka przed swoim przeciwnikiem. Bazz-B goni go i krzyczy sarkastycznie, by się zatrzymał, ponieważ rani tym jego uczucia. Kiedy Hitsugaya przymierza się do zaatakowania Sternrittera i wysyła w jego stronę lodową falę, ten z łatwością ją topi jednym palcem, powtarzając, iż taka technika nigdy go nie dosięgnie. Gdy przedziera się przez strumień lodu, wpada we mgłę. Członek Wandenreich zachowuje jednak spokój i rozwiewa powstałą dywersję za pomocą Burning Stomp. Okazuje się, że kapitan stoi tuż przed nim, co dziwi Quincy. Pyta się Tōshirō, czy nie powinien starać się lepiej wykorzystać mgłę do zaatakowania go, jednak ten odpowiada mu, iż nie miał czasu na wymyślenie nowej strategii. Oznajmia, że ta chwila wystarczyła mu na utworzenie pułapki. W tym momencie wokół Bazz-B zapala się kilka płomyków lodu, które zaczynają obejmować Sternrittera. Po chwili ogromna fala lecąca do góry całkowicie obejmuje jego ciało, tworząc słup lodu, Rokui Hyōketsujin. Lód ten zostaje jednak z łatwością zniszczony przez Bazz-B, który drwi z siły kapitana. Uderza zszokowanego Shinigami i atakuje za pomocą dwóch palców, Burner Finger 2. Atak tworzy ogromną eksplozję i „dziurawi” wroga. Niewzruszony członek Wandenreich przymierza się do wykończenia przeciwnika, jednak powstrzymuje go przed tym przybyły Cang Du, który przypomina mu, iż przed wyprawą na tę wojnę obiecali sobie, że kapitanowie ze skradzionymi Bankai będą walczyć z tymi, którzy je odebrali. Oznajmia, że osobą, która powinna zakończyć jego egzystencję, jest on sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 6-16 Ten jednak zaprzecza, mówiąc, że Yhwach nie pozwoli na "podkradanie" przeciwników. Cāng Du cytuje lidera Wandenreich, które jasno wskazują na to, iż posiadacz skradzionego Bankai powinien walczyć z jego właścicielem. Po tych słowach Bazz-B odpuszcza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strona 1 Chwilę później, stojąc na dachu jednego z budynków, Bazz-B spostrzega ogromny lodowy krzyż, który, jak się domyśla, został stworzony przez Hitsugayę. Zaczyna narzekać na niesłowność Canga mającego za zadanie pozbyć się wroga, po czym udaje się na miejsce przegranej swojego towarzysza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 1 Później, dostrzegając wielki meteor, zdenerwowany Bazz-B pyta, co do diaska znów wyrabia Gremmy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 577, strony 1-2 Sternritter „'H'” podsłuchuje, kiedy kapitan 5. Oddziału mówi, że Shinigami za wszelką cenę nie mogą dopuścić do śmierci Zarakiego. Przykucnąwszy na dachu budynku, Quincy dziękuje mu za jasne wytłumaczenie, mówiąc, że musi ich zatrzymać, by nie dotarli do Kenpachiego. Shinji sięga po miecz i pyta, czy nieznajomy wściubia nos w jego sprawy. Odpowiadając, że wściubia całego siebie, Bazz-B prostuje trzy palce i używa Burner Finger 3. Kiedy lawa otacza Hirako i Ōmaedę, mężczyzna każe im się zrelaksować, bo za chwilę zostaną z nich tylko kości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 5-7 thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B zatrzymuje Ichigo Z uwolnionym Quincy: Vollständig pojawia się na miejscu walki Candice z Kurosakim. Gdy Burner Finger 1 przebija cztery dziewczęta, z uśmiechem mówi, że zabieranie cudzych łupów jest przywilejem spóźnialskich. Pyta Ichigo, czy i on tak uważa, a wówczas PePe, NaNaNa i Robert pojawiają się za nim. Giselle, Meninas, Catnipp i Liltotto powracają, a Lamperd mówi, iż jeden palec nie wystarczy, by je zabić i wyjaśnia, że mogą zapomnieć o podzieleniu się Kurosakim. Ten, kto zdobędzie jego głowę, zdobędzie chwałę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 10-15 Bazz-B chwyta Ichigo za kołnierz, gdy ten umyka poprzednim atakom. Prostuje jeden palec, lecz ogień zostaje niespodziewanie odbity przez Zabimaru. Gdy Renji mówi, by Ichigo powstrzymał Yhwacha, chłopak rusza w kierunku wieży. Bazz-B i NaNaNa rzucają się za nim, lecz wtedy zostają otoczeni przez płatki Byakuyi, a Shinigami zagradzają im drogę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 10-11 & 14-17 Wskazując na nich palcem, Bazz-B dolicza się szóstki przeciwników i pyta, czy wśród nich jest ktoś spośród Jednostek o Wybitnym Potencjale Bojowym, jednak Robert zaprzecza. Bazz-B woła, że nie ma czasu na takich cieniasów. Chwyta za swą kuszę, lecz wtedy Ikkaku spada na niego z góry. Gdy mężczyzna z irokezem celuje w rywala, jego dłoń i kuszę skuwa lód, a Rukia stwierdza, że powiedzieli, iż nie puszczą ich dalej. Madarame krzyczy, że nie pójdą, póki Quincy nie padną jak muchy, a Yumichika komentuje, że czasem się o niego martwi. Bazz-B bez słów rozkrusza lód. Liltotto oznajmia, że nie ma zamiaru puścić Kurosakiego; mówi, by przyjęli swe Święte Formy. Z uwolnionymi Quincy: Vollständig Sternritterzy ścierają się z zastępem Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 1-6 [[Plik:R587 Burner Finger 4.png|thumb|right|190px|Wściekły Bazz-B korzysta z Burner Finger 4]] Po tym jak Uryū, Yhwach i Haschwalth udają się do Reiōkyū, wybuch rozdziela walczących. Zatrzymując gruzy Hihiō, Renji pyta Rukię, czy także to wyczuła. Trapiąc się zdradą Uryū, Rukia odpowiada twierdząco. Bazz-B pyta, czy kumplowali się z Ishidą i czy nie są źli, że przyjaciel zmienił front. Dodaje, że Ishida wkurza i jego, i chętnie pomoże im go zabić; Rukia jest wstrząśnięta. Renji atakuje go, a każąc mu być cicho, nazywa go „kogucikiem”. Słysząc to, rozzłoszczony Bazz-B krzyczy, by nie obrażał jego irokeza. Gdy Renji ironicznie pyta, czy ma jakiś problem z kurczakami, kipiąc zimną złością, Bazz-B zauważa, że Abarai jest najwidoczniej jednym z tych ludzi. Krzyczy, iż sądził, że skoro Shinigami ma takie fajne brwi, to musi mieć niezły gust, lecz najwidoczniej się mylił. Przejęty Renji pyta, czy naprawdę uważa, że jego brwi są cool, po czym z fascynacją stwierdza, że Bazz-B jest w porządku. Sternritter krzyczy, że jest za późno; prostuje cztery palce i używa Burner Finger 4, a płomieniste ostrze otacza jego dłoń. Chwilę później wielki ogień ogarnia tamto miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 11-16 [[Plik:R603 Bazz-B ofiarą Auswahlen.png|thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B pada ofiarą Auswählen]] Jakiś czas później, część mocy Bazza zostaje skradziona za sprawą Auswählen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strona 15 W trakcie trwania tego procesu, zapytany przez Renjiego co się dzieje, odpowiada, że sam chciałby wiedzieć. Krzyczy z wściekłości w stronę Yhwacha i pyta go, czy właśnie tak okazuje im wdzięczność. Zarzeka się, że nie zamierza zginąć w taki sposób.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 1-3 Udaje mu się przeżyć i chwilę później odczuwa śmierć Króla Dusz. Pyta sam siebie, czy w takim razie oznacza to koniec Soul Society, Świata Ludzi i Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Quincy oferują pomoc Shinigamim Później widzimy go z kilkoma Sternritterami, w tym z NaNaNa, który za pomocą swojej umiejętności stara się unieszkodliwić Aizena. Kiedy kapitanowie postanawiają szybko dokończyć walki z ocalałymi przeciwnikami, Shunsui pyta ich o możliwość połączenia sił. Najahkoop szydzi z kapitana i zapowiada swoje zwycięstwo, jednak zostaje przebity przez Bazza. Sternritter „H” oznajmia, iż pomogą Shinigamim, ponieważ upadek Pałacu Króla Dusz nie wróży niczego dobrego dla obu stron konfliktu. Mówi, że pomogą w odbudowaniu bramy prowadzącej do Reiōkyū, a w zamian oni będą mogli pójść tam z nimi i rozprawić się z człowiekiem, który ich oszukał – Yhwachem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 623, strony 10-17 Oddaje część swojego Reiatsu razem z Giselle i Liltotto do pojemnika w celu otworzenia przejścia do Pałacu Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 624, strony 3-4 thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B walczy z Jugramem Później pojawia się razem z Giselle i Liltotto przy Silbern, stwierdzając, że Brama Słońca wciąż istnieje. Oznajmia reszcie, iż pora rozprawić się z Yhwachem i Jugramem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 15-17 Zjawia się następnie w pomieszczeniu, gdzie również jest Haschwalth, i zabija jednego z jego podwładnych. Podsłuchując wcześniej jego rozmowę o Ishidzie stwierdza, że teraz to jego najmniejsze zmartwienie. Zapytany, co tutaj robi, stwierdza, że bardziej powinien dziwić go fakt, że wciąż żyje. Następnie atakuje Jugrama, jednak zostaje przez niego minięty i zasłaniany przez jego pelerynę, którą rozrywa dzięki Burner Finger 1. Bazz wypomina przyjacielowi Auswählen. Każe mu się przyznać do tego, iż o wszystkim od początku wiedział, jednak zapytany, czy mu uwierzy, jeśli odpowie przecząco, oznajmia, że ze względu na ich relację zrobi to. Przygotowuje się do walki z Jugramem i aktywuje Burner Finger 2. Sternritter B''' zauważa, że zapadła już noc, po czym Bazz tłumaczy, iż o tej porze jego moce i moce Yhwacha zamieniają się ze sobą, a on zamierza pozbyć się ich obu w jednej walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 8-17 Bazz-B generuje swoją kuszę i powoli za nietrafionymi strzałami tworzą się coraz bardziej widoczne zniszczenia w zamku. Po chwili zastanawia się nad nową nazwą dla '''Silbern i pyta przyjaciela, od kiedy Wahrwelt nosi swoje imię. Zanim daje mu dojść do głosu, stwierdza, że i tak mu nie odpowie, co ma w swoim zwyczaju. Jugram ignoruje jednak wypowiedź kolegi i radzi walczyć na zewnątrz, aby jeszcze bardziej nie zniszczyć zamku. Irytuje to jedynie Bazza i zmusza do aktywowania Burner Finger 3.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 1-2 i 11-12 Po chwili bombarduje przyjaciela swoimi Świętymi Strzałami, aż w końcu jedna z nich zostaje zatrzymana przez niego gołą ręką. Sternritter B''' tnie następnie bezradnego Bazza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 16-17 thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B traci rękę Pomimo głębokiej rany na brzuchu i uspokajających słów dawnego przyjaciela, Bazz-B jest zdeterminowany aby kontynuować potyczkę. Chociaż Jugram nadal upomina zbuntowanego Sternrittera, ten rzuca się w kierunku Haschwaltha używając '''Burner Finger 4. Wielki Mistrz Sternritter uchyla się przed atakiem, znacznie zwiększając dystans między nim a Bazzem, co dla Blacka wydaje się idealną sytuacją, aby zadrwić z rywala, zarzucając mu próbę ucieczki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Bazzard przyznaje zwycięstwo Jugo Wspominając nieudaną próbę prowokacji Jugrama, Bazz-B przypuszcza szarżę na swojego przeciwnika. Niestety, Jugo ponownie uchodzi bez najmniejszego zadrapania, przerywając przy tym atak Bazzarda odcinając mu w łokciu prawą rękę. Kiedy Sternritter "H'''" orientuje się, iż cięcie wyprowadzone przez Haschwaltha było wystarczająco silne, aby razem z jego ręką przeciąć także znajdującą się za nim kolumnę, decyduje się na użycie '''Burner Full Fingers, jednak nim ognisty tajfun wyprowadzony z jego dłoni choćby zbliża się w stronę Jugrama, ten kończy ich pojedynek, zadając dawnemu przyjacielowi cięcie od ramienia w dół, przez klatkę piersiową. Śmiertelnie ranny Bazz-B ostatkiem sił zwraca się w kierunku Haschwaltha i chwyta go za mundur. Przyznaje mu wówczas wygraną oraz docenia jego siłę, mówiąc, iż wierzył, że przegrana z nim będzie znacznie bardziej upokarzająca. Jugram utrzymując kamienną twarz opuszcza wykrwawiającego się przyjaciela, podczas gdy Bazzard, konając, wspomnieniami wraca do dnia, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 9-17 Moce i umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Bazz-B jest porównywalna lub większa od Shinigami rangi kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Zwiększona siła: Bazz-B jest wystarczająco silny, aby gołymi rękoma rozbić czaszki dwóch Shinigami wysokich rang oficerskich o ziemię, nie dając im czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcjęManga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 13-14 lub też aby rozbić czaszkę rannego Shinigami jedynie przy pomocy buta. Zwiększona prędkość: Bazz-B potrafi zadać fizyczny atak z wystarczającą prędkością, aby nie dać szans na reakcję czołowym oficerom z Zanpakutō w formie Shikai. Ekspert : Bazz-B na tyle sprawnie posługuje się tą techniką, że jest w stanie błyskawicznie wyskoczyć z filaru niebieskiego ognia i zaskoczyć swoją szybkością trzech Shinigami rangi oficera. thumb|right|190px|„''The Heat''” |shakunetsu hīto|po angielsku „''Żar''”, a japońsku „''Upalny Żar''”}}: Poprzez manipulację zawartymi w powietrzu Reishi, Bazz-B jest w stanie wytworzyć strumienie ognia, które może skierować na przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 9-15 Według słów Sternrittera, jego płomienie pod względem siły mogą równać się z tymi, które tworzył Ryujin Jakka Wszechkapitana Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto; to właśnie przy ich pomocy stłumił płomienie Ryujin Jakki, ochraniając siebie i dwóch innych Quincy podczas pomocy fałszywemu Yhwachowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 13-16 * |bānā fingā wan|„''Palnikowy Palec 1''”}} Kierując palec w stronę przeciwnika, jest w stanie wystrzelić cienką wiązkę ognia mogącą przebić się przez jego ciało. Jest na tyle potężny, że był w stanie przebić osobę tak silną jak Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strona 17 * |bānā fingā tsū|„''Palnikowy Palec 2''”}}: Podobnie jak w Burner Finger 1, moc tej techniki koncentruje się w 2 palcach. Siła rażenia jest tak wielka, że tworzy kilkunastometrowy słup ognia i powoduje poważne straty w najbliższym otoczeniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 13-15 * |bānā fingā surī|„''Palnikowy Palec 3''”}}: Bazz-B wyciąga trzy palce, tworząc lawę, która zdolna jest zniszczyć budynek. Quincy deklaruje, że gdy lawa zatopi wrogów, pozostaną z nich jedynie kości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 8-9 * |bānā fingā fō|„''Palnikowy Palec 4''”}}: Bazz-B prostuje cztery palce i używa Burner Finger 4, a płomieniste ostrze otacza jego dłoń. Chwilę później okolicę ogarnia wielki ogień.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 15-16 * : Bazz kieruje wszystkie palce w stronę przeciwnika, a wokół nich zaczynają nagromadzać się płomienie. Powstaje pięć wiązek, które wirują i tworzą obracający się promień lecący prosto do celu. Pełne możliwości tej techniki nie są bliżej znane, gdyż Jugram Haschwalth z łatwością uniknął jej działania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 634, strony 12-13 * : Bazz-B koncentruje płomienie na swojej stopie i jednym dotknięciem podłoża jest w stanie je spalić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 8-9 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Broń duchowa Bazz-B'ego Broń duchowa: Używając swoich mocy Quincy, Bazz-B jest w stanie skoncentrować energię jak i cząsteczki duchowe w celu przekształcenia ich w broń. Jego broń objawia się w postaci długiej kuszy z uchwytem w kształcie pistoletu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 2-3 * |hairihhi bufairu|po niemiecku „''Święta Strzała''”, a japońsku „''Święta Strzała Zniszczenia''”}}: Strzały Bazz-B mają ponadprzeciętną siłę, są w stanie bezproblemowo wyrwać rękę oraz część wnętrzności przeciwnikowi Shinigami rangi wicekapitana. Poprzednie moce i umiejętności Quincy: Vollständig [[Plik:R584 Bazz-B.png|thumb|right|190px|'Quincy: Vollständig' Bazzarda Black]] |kuinshī forushutendihhi|po niemiecku "Kompletny Quincy", a japońsku "Mistrz Zagłady: Kompletna Święta Forma"}}: Po uwolnieniu nad jego głową pojawia się aureola z Reishi przyjmująca kształt symbolu Wandenreich. Dodatkowo zyskuje dwa cienkie i długie skrzydła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strona 12 * Wzmocniony Burner Finger 1: Będąc w tej formie, Bazz-B jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka Burner Finger 1 w krótkim odstępie czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 10-11 * Zwiększona szybkość: Bazz-B staje się znacznie szybszy, gdy jego Quincy: Vollständig jest uwolniony. Był w stanie pojawić się za Ichigo Kurosakim i chwycić go, zanim ten zdążył się zorientować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strona 10 Ciekawostki * Zanim został oficjalnie wprowadzony w mandze, przedstawiono go na kolorowej stronie 480. rozdziału. * Jugram zwykł zwracać się do niego .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strona 15 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Bazz-B ru:Базз-Би de:Bazzard Black fr:Bazz-B es:Bazz-B id:Bazz-B pt-br:Bazz-B Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Sternritter Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko manga